


ArtBook

by JustSimon



Category: LCDDEM
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after LcdDem's ending. Chie can't accept the truth, so she need someone who will help her move on.
Relationships: Chie/Toshi (Library Boy)





	ArtBook

A month has passed from the day when Chie learned the truth, that she killed her mother and of course funerals, which she made in secret from people, in one of days she went in the library and with a sad expression on her face read some book, suddenly someone interrupted her, when Chie raised her head from the book to see who bothering her, little artist saw a familiar boy, Toshi and he actually recognized her, to her surprise Chie recognized him too, but decided to run, although Toshi slightly grabbed her for an arm, Chie tried to run because of her little sadistic character in her dreams, she afraid that he hate her, but in truth he don't , Toshi asked.  
'Hey, you are that girl who spent some time here, right?" 'Hai.' "My name is Toshi." '... Chie.' "Nice to meet you Chie, so why are you so sad?' "Its not your business, just leave me alone." 'Well, that was rude, but still, tell me what happened?' "You really wanna know what happened with me?" 'Yes, or else i wouldn't ask and i wanna try to help.' "Even so, you won't help me, but since you insist, listen on your own risk, this story without a happy end."  
Chie told to Toshi everything , bizarre adventure in her dreams, some sadistic curiosity and experience, journey for seeking the mysterious spheres and shocking truth in the end.  
There, this is my story, now please go away."  
Not knowing what to do, Toshi just hugged Chie.  
"W-What are you doing? Let me g-" 'I am sorry.' "Eh?" 'I am really sorry that all of these happened with you. So, it was you too, in that dream that i had.' "You, remember this?" 'Fuzzy, but yeah, also i remember how i were, not myself, but something, something dark.' "If you know the truth, why you so kind to me." 'To be honest i don't know myself.'  
Chie calmed and after that Toshi decided to learn, what the book she has read.  
'History of Art, so you are an artist?' "Not really, but i wish to became one someday." 'This is a nice wish, personally i wish to became a librarian, i can't explain this but, i just wanna to help people understand, how interesting and useful books is.' "I can understand this, this book helped a lot times, when i practiced in art, my main goal is show how beautiful is art." 'Can i read with you?' "Sure, if you want to."  
After some flow of time, Chie and Toshi became close and often spent time on the stroll, mostly in park or library or even cafe, some time later it seemed that they both got a feelings to eachother, even if they both were really shy, after all, Chie is a tomboy and she were more determined, so little artist confessed to him in her feelings and they began date, kids could go on a dates even in dreams, its not a secret that Toshi not a professional in a relationships, but it was fine by Chie, because first in her life, after her mother's death, Chie finally fully accepted the truth and felt herself happy in a company of her library boy.


End file.
